charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wiccid
:Hey, I had to revert your edit on the Phoebe Halliwell page as the powers you added did not belong to her as her own powers. Keep making edits on this wiki! -- 20:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Alternate power I re-deleted the alternate power section from Phoebe's page as most of it although making good points, was speculation. Maybe you could add one or two lines of it under notable occurences ? If you don't think thats enough then if you wanted you could add your views to your own user page. - 17:41, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I suppose I see you're coming from, I might a small bit to notable occurances though Wiccid 13:46, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Optical thermodynamics You blanked the page because you said as far as we know it never appears in charmed but Lydia from The Eyes Have It possesses the power. Please don't blank pages again unless your 100% certain and if you are certain then you should ask an admin to delete it. - 19:27, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Charmed Movie/ spin-off/ misc. Paiges 'ginger period'? LOL ! I had never heard it refered to as that! Anyhow I do like Paige with Crimson hair. ''Down to business... ''There have been alot of rumors about Holly writing a pilot for a Charmed spin-off and shopping it to the CW. This is the first time I have heard of any rumors of a flick though. With the recent success of 'sex and the city' flick though (a show that to the best of my knowledge started out on only cable) there may be a demand in the movie industry for another tv chick flick now and Charmed would certainly fit the bill. Phoebephanp3 10:43, 4 January 2009 (UTC)Phoebephanp3 :I would realy like a spin off to occur but I think I would like to see Prue come back more so I'm hoping for the movie thing or whatever is on Combs' MySpace atm. :And yeah, lol I couldn't really think of how to describe it and that was the first thing that popped to mind XD Wiccid 16:06, 4 January 2009 (UTC) That season 9 poster is fake, I don't even think that that myspace is from Holly. Do you think she would have the DVD covers on it? Or even have time to have a myspace? I think people who read that get false hope.TheBook 16:05, 21 February 2009 (UTC) User page Hey, I never really read your user page but its good and even though it isn't important I noticed a few mistakes (I'm not trying to be snobby or make you look stupid or anything, I just thought you'd like to know you have a few selling mistakes). *I really want to help out here and amke this a great site. *Charmed Season 9???Recently (about a couple of weeks ago) I had checked out sidereel.com to look for some Chared episodes to watch online. *Now I'd absoloutely love for there to be a Charmed movie or even a season as much as the next person (amybe more) but Once again, sorry if I seem like an ass, just trying to be helpfull! :) And feel free to leave them there... 17:31, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh, thanks for pointing those out to me! I often make typos when I try to type quickly *goes to fix those* Wiccid 17:32, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Dog I undid your redirect on the dog page as when Prue turned into a dog she wasn't their familiar. I did however leave a link to familiars under the see also section. - 19:23, 6 January 2009 (UTC) hey did u see the good news they made us admins and i hope we could put our past behind us, i would rather be friemd and help each other perfect this wiki.killamunk4life@hotmail.com 18:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC) RE: extras. go right ahead! i'm just trying to make this the most informational charmed enclyclopedia out there. figure i'd give credit to where credit is due (ie the actors, etc...) thanks for asking :) Nicknameguy 21:19, 8 March 2009 (UTC) RE: extras. Oh yea, and i totally didn't make all those pages, just happened to see that whoever basically started this wikia made separate pages for everyone so i figured i'll just go thru them episode by episode and add as much information as possible. like i said in the spellcasting talk page, if you keep my information i'll be happy with wherever you put it.....maybe, hahaha >_< or else i'll try my hardest to be. :) Nicknameguy 21:45, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Questions Do you think it would be a good idea to have a page with all categories so it easier to search for a category? Also, there are lots of italian/latin pages in the book that were used to fill it up, do you think that the one's that are known should get their own page or is it maybe better to have them on one page like the spells?TheBook 22:39, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Nicknameguy Hey Wiccid, how's it going?? Yesterday I got pretty bored and just basically pressed "random page" a thousand different times and just kinda corrected spelling errors and format issues with a whole bunch of pages. I see you already deleted "Lam" wherever that came from. Apparently it was a character on "Black as Cole" but I checked IMDB out and that wasn't the name =P. who knows! Kinda started a little bit of what was suggested about splitting up the spells by season, check it out....letme know what you think. I'm pretty sure I'll be happy if we can just keep the redirects active--that way one can search for a spell in the searchbox and it'll take them to the right page :) ADIOS! Nicknameguy 19:45, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Pyrokinesis wiccid all those powers u merged into pyrokinesis are forms of the general term pyrokinesis but are also powers on there own and therefore should have there own pages so please leave them as they are currently, thank u. User:ShadowofGod Article Reversions I have attempted to make contributions to several articles on this wiki, but you are reverting almost every article I edit back to a previous state. This is extremely frustrating as I put considerable effort into my contributions. My edits have chiefly been for grammar, style, and organization, something which entails a great deal of work. Therefore, I would like you to stop reversing my changes.Chubbyboy 22:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Did you want to know who portrayed Masselin? It was an actor named Chris Nelson; I already edited the article.--Dsc385 20:15, 18 March 2009 (UTC)